Ama-No-Iwato
by ChibiAurora
Summary: "Tsukuyomi the brother and ex-lover of Amaterasu, he has escaped and means to awaken the sleeping soul of Amaterasu" Koenma spoke a serious tone in his voice. "She must never fully connect with the goddess that sleeps within her. It would be chaos to all three worlds if she did" Koenma said the boys could only look at him each showing shock in their own way. How do you end a god?
1. The girl with a smile bright as the sun

Authors Note: Ah, here we are with the first chapter to the first story ever written by me on this site. I'll have the next chapter up tonight. I'm sorry if everything about this story sucks, but it was written more so for my pleasure .

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this show. That should have been obvious.

It had been a while since the lot of them had gathered together. The dark haired male couldn't help but, wonder what had the toddler's diapers in a bunch that he had to call an emergency meeting at this time of night. It was three in the morning when the cheery reaper had come flying into his room screaming about an emergency. She wouldn't tell him any specific details, but she did make it known to everyone in the house that he had another life threatening mission.

"Alright, whose ass are we-" Yusuke started but, quickly stopped himself for two reasons, one he somehow beat Kurama and Hiei into the office of Koenma and two, there was a girl dressed in a shredded up school uniform. That uniform he quickly recognized as one from a college near to his own school, he didn't recognize the girl wearing it, but she was obviously going to be someone important. "Ah, Yusuke what a surprise" Koenma said being the first to break the silence and putting a halt to the awkward starring contest between the female and Yusuke. "Who the hell is she?" Yusuke asked rather rudely while pointing toward the beat up girl, said girl sent a heated glare toward Yusuke, but before she could respond two other men came walking in a taller male chasing behind them.

"Good, you're all here" Koenma spoke up sighing a bit in frustration as Team Urameshi scanned the girl over. She did the same, scanning them all over with her bright orange orbs which soon hardened into another threatening glare when the taller orange haired male opened his mouth. "Who's the crossdresser?" were the words that came from his mouth, safe to say he didn't have time to dodge the punch that collided with his jaw. The other three men could only stare in a bit of surprise at the scene before them. He fell dramatically to the floor before jumping back to his feet and grabbing the young woman by the collar. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled out before releasing her rather quickly to grab hold of his foot…she had stomped on it rather painfully. "I'm a woman you idiot" she growled out toward him and turned away from him her heated gaze cast downward now. She knew that she wasn't all that girly with her short brown hair and lack of curves, but still it should have been obvious that she was a woman and not a man. It was then that Yusuke burst out laughing, the pretty red head also seemed to be holding back a small chuckle, and Koenma seemed like he was going to fall out of his oversized chair with laughter. The darker one she noted remained quiet, but she did notice the small pull of a hidden smirk on the man's face.

"Alright….enough funny business, sir, don't you think this assignment calls for a little more urgency?" spoke a blue haired woman, the cheery Botan whom seemed to appear from the wall. "Ah, Botan, I suppose you are correct" Koenma said his voice taking on a more serious note. The laughter soon died down and Koenma looked toward the bright eyed female before ordering her to introduce herself. She gave a carefree smile toward the boys before bowing deeply. "Hello, I'm Yukari Sato" she said before raising her head, listening carefully as the boys introduced themselves. Yusuke went first followed by Kuwabara, but she didn't much care to have the name of Kuwabara for he would forever be called 'idiot or 'blind oaf' by her. It was obvious she was still a little heated over being called a 'crossdresser'. The red head male came next stating that she may call him Kurama, but in front of other humans he was Suichi. Yukari made a mental note of that before turning her attention toward the shorter male of the group. She made a mental note that he was even shorter than her by a good inch if not for that hair of his. "Oh my apologies, he doesn't speak much, but his name is-" Kurama started but, was quickly cut off when he felt a warm hand press against his lips affectively silencing him. "My name is Yukari Sato and you are?" she asked not removing her hand from Kurama's mouth. She kept her orange colored eyes locked with the red colored eyes of the short male, they both missed the amusement in the eyes of a certain fox demon.

The two starred at each other for a moment before Yukari broke it, a devious smile playing on her lips. "If you don't give me a name I'm going to resort to calling you 'dear'" she spoke up rather cheerfully before quickly pulling her hand away from Kurama when he snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter once more. The other men in the room made no such attempt at hiding their laughter. "You wouldn't dare" he said the venom in his voice only made Yukari smile brighter at him. For a moment, it seemed like he was staring at the sun. "Oh, I would…_dear_" she said adding the last part as an afterthought, the playful smile never leaving her lips. In the next moment, the dark haired male had a grip on the hilt of his sword and Yukari was staring at the back of Kurama whom had quickly stepped between them arms slightly outstretched as if protecting and hiding Yukari from the shorter male. "I think that is quite enough" he said giving a small sigh as he watched his longtime friend reluctantly remove his hand from his weapon. "Hiei" the dark haired male spoke watching as Yukari poked a head out from behind a rather shocked Kurama. "Pleasure" she spoke happily the same cheery smile still on her face before turning toward Koenma whom had taken a moment to loudly clear his throat. "If you all don't mind I would like to get on with the details of this mission" Koenma yelled out in his 'threatening' voice. Yukari nodded her head toward him the same bright smile still on her lips as she said 'okey dokey' in her normal cherry tone.

"Yukari was attacked by some lower class demons tonight. She was able to handle them this time, but I fear it might become too much for her to handle in the near future. They mentioned to her that their master would soon come for her. She is to be under the protection of you all until this 'master' is dealt with, understood?" Koenma spoke watching the group he had before him. "So, this little girl handled a bunch of demons on her own? Low ranking or not, normal human females can't do that" Yusuke said looking Yukari over as if she was some kind of alien. "Yukari isn't normal, she's a demon" Koenma said watching as all the boys cast a suspicious look toward him, thankfully Yukari hadn't noticed. It was impossible for Yukari to be a demon…not one of the boys had picked up on it, they couldn't even pick up on any unique spiritual power, but Koenma had a reason for lying and this much the boys knew. "Botan please escort Yukari to Genkai's temple. The boys will be there shortly" Koenma said and the blue haired girl only nodded her head before opening a portal for both herself and Yukari. "Alright, don't keep me waiting then boys" Yukari said happily before waving at them all in a childlike fashion; afterwards, she cautiously stepped through the portal and Botan quickly followed. "What is she really?" Kurama asked, the first to speak up being the curious man he was. "Amaterasu" Koenma said causing not only the red headed fox to raise a brow, but every male in the room, confusion was clear on their faces.

"Allow me to explain, Yukari herself is human, but within her sleeps the dormant soul of the goddess Amaterasu. The man chasing her is none other than the god himself Tsukuyomi her brother and ex-lover escaped from his prison here in the spirit world. He aims to awaken the soul of Amaterasu and have it connect with the soul of Yukari. If Yukari fully connects with Amaterasu she could very well become the goddess herself, but she could never control such power. It would take thousands and thousands of years to master that power, if she were to awaken, the spirit world would be cast in darkness, the Makai into sheer chaos where only the strongest could survive, and the human world….it would be utterly destroyed" Koenma spoke watching with serious eyes as the boys only starred at him all showing shock in a different way. "She must not fall into the hands of Tsukuyomi. She must not connect with the goddess Amaterasu. Understood?" he said and the boys all agreed in different ways before Koenma opened a portal. "One more thing, do not tell her of who sleeps within her. I do not want her to go digging and accidently awaken Amaterasu. She believes herself to be nothing more than a low ranking fire demon, keep it that way" Koenma said watching as the team stepped into the portal, once they left he could only sigh. "Ogre, prepare for this world to be thrown into darkness!" Koenma shouted as the blue skinned beast came running in and then after panicking for a moment asked 'Do you think team Urameshi will fail?' "Of course not, this is a just in case plan" Koenma said ignoring how the Ogre could only get a sweat drop at the response of his lord.


	2. The boy with a smile worth seeing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the show Yuyu Hakusho.

"Does he ever smile?" Yukari asked in a whisper her lips centimeters away from a certain red heads the tint of pink on his cheeks noticeable only by the other who shared the room with them. She used her hand to cover her lips to prevent from any lip reading as if she were whispering some kind of huge life threatening secret. The red head could only smile a bit before looking over toward a certain fire demon sitting on a nearby window ceil. Hiei raised a suspicious brow at the two who were now eyeing him with moderate interest. Yukari had only been with them for a few days now, but in those few days she had managed to become close to the fox. They had bonded over something that had to do with Kurama's school work. The human girl mentioned getting a degree in 'mathematics' and since then the two had been inseparable, always talking over some big idea or tough equation. It seemed that these days if you wanted to get a hold of Yukari you only need to check three places the temple that belonged to Genkai, her school, and Kurama's house. The young woman would undoubtedly be in one of those three places. Today they seemed to be talking about something else unfortunate for Hiei who seemed to be the main topic for their discussion. "On occasion, but it's a rather rare occurrence" Kurama spoke up as Yukari slowly pulled away, putting a bit of space between herself and the fox. "Oh, that just makes me want to see it more. Is it like a creepy threatening thing or is actually rather nice and totally surprising?" she said ignoring how Hiei continued to eye the two of them with mild suspicion. Yukari and the fox had long since taken their eyes of off him, but he knew very well that they were still speaking about him. "Hm, I would say on the surprising side, but defiantly still a bit rough around the edges" Kurama answered and watched as Yukari's lips curved into the same pleasant and cheery smile she always seemed to be able to put on. "I want to see it" she said simply, determination shone brilliantly on her face. Kurama chuckled a bit at how easily determined she became over such a small, but almost impossible goal. "Then I wish you luck" he said a light smile on his lips as he watched Yukari turn her attention toward Hiei once more.

Hiei frowned at the two of them about to open his mouth and say something, but at that exact moment the other two men walked into the room. "You two again? Jeez, just move in together already" Yusuke spoke up watching with amusement as Yukari lit up bright red and Kurama kept a cool face. It was plain to Yusuke and Hiei that he was only hiding his embarrassment better than Yukari. "We're just friends" Yukari muttered turning her embarrassed gaze away from everyone in the room, the floor was very interesting at this exact moment. "You okay Yukari? You seem a bit red, catching a cold?" Yusuke spoke up only to have a cup thrown at his head. Yukari muttered a few incoherent threats ignoring the laughter of a few others in the group. "Anyways, Yusuke, what did Koenma wish to tell us?" Kurama asked, all eyes slowly fell onto Yusuke as the teenage boy sat up. "Nothing too important, some more lower ranking demons made it through a portal. They are currently targeting Yukari as far as Koenma can tell; apparently, they gave her apartment a visit" Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders a moment before his face took on a look of remembrance. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Hiei, the toddler wants you to train Yukari…well, actually we all are but, he figured since you're both so close to fire…" Yusuke trailed off when he saw the deadly look that was currently being thrown at him by the smaller male. Yusuke chose to not finish his sentence and slowly turned toward Yukari who was currently sporting the look of a devil. A small laugh slowly began to escape from Yukari and Yusuke slowly turned away from the woman looking to Kurama with a questioning look. "Has she lost it?" he asked but, Kurama chose not to answer only gave a small knowing smirk of his own. "Woman your laughing is annoying" Hiei finally spoke, glaring at Yukari whom had yet to stop snickering about the whole predicament. Yukari slowly stood up walking half-heartedly toward the male until she stood leaning above him. "Does that mean, I love your laugh and I'm looking forward to our time alone in the language of Hiei?" she asked the cheery smile on her lips as she raised a hand to poke his nose. The hand though was quickly slapped away before it even made contact. "I refuse to teach you anything" he said sending a cold glare toward the woman, but she didn't blink away just kept smiling at him, in the next second Hiei was gone from the room. "Don't worry, he'll come around" Yukari heard a voice from behind her, she slowly turned to meet the voice that belonged to none other than Kurama. Yukari only shrugged her shoulders a bit before saying that it didn't bother her. "But man did you see how pissed he was" Kuwabara started laughing a bit loudly, from there Yukari rather enjoyed the rest of her night.

The next morning Yukari was up and getting ready for the day before the sun was even up, she had early morning classes today. "Ah, need to hurry" she muttered under her breath running from the temple, only to be reminded that Genkai had a stairway that would make the stairway to heaven jealous. She starred at the staircase for a moment before she heard a masculine voice that made her jump in surprise. "Oh jeez, please it's too early to be sneaking up on people" she said gripping a bit at her chest, her heart beat rapidly against her chest at the sudden surprise. She slowly turned her attention toward the smaller fire demon who was currently starring at the staircase with a rather scary look on his face. "Are you going to answer me or just continue to stare with that dumb look on your face?" he spoke and Yukari could only mentally laugh a bit 'was this man always so pissed off?' It was then when Hiei turned his cold gaze toward her that she realized she had no idea what he had asked her. "Um…yes?" she said in a hesitant and questioning manner. She had no idea as to what she just agreed to. She eyed him for a moment as he turned toward her and grabbed her wrist with a bit more roughness than was needed. In the next second, she was thrown over his shoulder with his arm wrapped securely around her waist before she could question him he took off toward her school. The wind ran through her hair, rushed by her ears, and the landscape around her was nothing but, a blur in her vision. In a time frame that felt less than a minute she had arrived at her school and thanks to Hiei was early. Hiei set her down on the ground in front of her school gates, the few students that were there gave a questioning look to the strange entrance Yukari had made, but she chose to ignore them. Yukari could only look around her school in a strange kind of daze as if she were seeing her school for the first time. It took a few more seconds for her to realize where she was but, after a few seconds she gave her cheery smile. "Thank you so much Hiei" she said happily, she was glad she was able to make it to school on time. Her companion didn't respond to her 'thanks', but merely turned away from her muttering about how he would be there to pick her up after her classes. "Oh no it's fine. Kurama is coming for me today" she said waving happily behind Hiei before he flitted away. The short haired girl turned back toward her school a silent prayer to do well on her exams running through her head.

In a matter of hours her school for the day was complete and she left the grounds with a smile on her lips, she felt as if she had done well on her exams, they were easy enough in her opinion. "Alright, time to go home" she said to herself looking around to make sure that no Kurama or Hiei were in sigh. 'Good' was the only thing she could think of as she turned the complete opposite direction of Genkai's temple. She had told both boys that the other was coming to get her; honestly, she was quite surprised that she was able to get away with something like that. She had to hurry though it would only be a matter of time until the two of them had realized what she did. She ran all the way home completely unaware of a man watching her rather intently. Yukari soon made it home and she could only smile triumphantly as she swung her apartment door open as she silently declared to herself 'made it'. Yukari had made the trip back to her apartment for one thing and that was her mother's ring…a gift left her by a family that had abandon her as a child, but still she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She ran into her bedroom trying, stopping in front of her dresser. She quickly opened the top drawer and rummaged through it until she found a small emerald ring. "Thank goodness" she said happily, when she had heard that a few demons had been into her apartment she couldn't help but, worry about losing her ring to one of them. She looked over the ring for a moment and then quickly shoved it into her pocket. She turned to make a speedy escape from her apartment but, before she could even exit her room she ran face first into a rather hard chest. "What do you think you're doing?" she heard the voice say, the voice though sound liked "Kurama?" she said slowly looking up. Yukari's slightly freighted orange colored orbs made contact with a pair of slightly angered green colored orbs. She sighed in relief thankful that it was only Kurama whom had found her. Back at Genkai's temple, Kurama came walking into the main room where the rest of the team always seemed to gather. Hiei looked up waiting to see Yukari stroll in behind the fox with that goofy grin and dumb look she always seemed to be sporting, but she never came. "Fox, where is the woman?" he asked watching as Kurama raised a suspicious brow at him. "She said you were coming for her today" Hiei responded while opening the window that he had just been sitting beside. "What is that idiot thinking?" Kurama heard Hiei whisper, probably a comment meant more so for himself than the others around him. In the next second Hiei was gone leaving behind a slightly confused Yusuke and Kuwabara and a very worried Kurama. "I would suggest that we follow him" Kurama said while turning away, the other two boys nodded in agreement before hurriedly following after Kurama.

"K-Kurama…?" Yukari spoke looking at the back of her red headed friend with light suspicion in her eyes. He had told her to follow him, but he didn't mention where they were going or what they were going to be doing. They were currently in the woods that were near a local park, the woods were by no means dense and it wasn't someplace she would get lost in, but it seemed odd for Kurama to lead her out here. Kurama turned around for a moment and rested his hands gently on her Yukari's shoulders. "Just a little bit further, alright?" he said, a gentle smile forming on his lips, said smile only grew when he noticed the dust of pink that spread across Yukari's cheeks. He wondered how far he could get with this, the girl before him seemed to have a liking for the form he had taken on. He leaned forward a bit until his nose gently touched her own, but to his surprise she quickly turned her head away. "Please don't" she said in a gentle tone of voice, her cheeks still stained a light pink color. Kurama raised a hand, had every intention of forcing the female to look at him but, in the next second faster than either of them could blink Yukari was being pulled back and the imposter Kurama was taking a leap back to avoid being killed by a sword. Yukari found herself seated on the grassy floor starring up at the back of a certain fire apparition who had just positioned himself between Kurama and herself. "You stupid woman, I can't believe you fell for this act. He doesn't even smell like the fox" Hiei turning to yell at Yukari instead of focus on the imposter, it was obvious he had deemed the demon weak. For a second, Yukari could only stare in shock at Hiei, this was the most he had ever said to her since they met. "Hey, that's not fair! I can't tell the difference in smell between two people!" she yelled back at him while slowly getting to her feet. "Every demon knows how to use their sense of smell" he growled out watching as she approached him. "Well excuse me if I was raised here in the human realm and know nothing on how to be a demon" she quickly retorted raising her hand and poking her index finger into his chest accusingly. Hiei was just about to make a move push Yukari away but, the demon they had been ignoring had finally gotten annoyed with the two and went in for an attack. So, instead of pushing the short haired girl away from him, he pulled her into him and skillfully dodged the attack. "Hey! We were having a conversation here!" Yukari shouted toward the demon poking her head out from where it was hidden against Hiei, her cheeks a bright pink color. The imposter could only laugh at how bright Yukari's cheeks were.

"And here I chose this form thinking you would go along with anything I wanted. Jeez, did I make the wrong choice?" the demon said shifting into a more grotesque form, the new form looked closer to what a demon normally resembled in all the old tales you heard. "Hey, any girl would blush being that close to a man" Yukari muttered turning her embarrassed face away in a terrible attempt to hide her red cheeks from both men. "I hope Hiei kicks your ass" she muttered under her breath her gaze still downcast. "Oh please, as if that pipsqu-" the demon started but, was quickly cut off when Hiei disappeared and reappeared right behind him, his sword caked with a bit of blood. Yukari watched in moderate disgust as the man head fell from his body and rolled a few feet away from her. The headless body fell to the floor and painted the green colored grass with a crimson color. The other boys soon arrived on the scene, but they quickly discovered that they were not needed. Kurama quickly began checking to make sure Yukari was alright while Yusuke and Kuwabara went to talk with Hiei about what happened. Yukari gave a glare toward Hiei when he mentioned her being stupid enough to fall for the imposter and then turned bright red when he mentioned the almost kiss with Kurama. "Hey! They don't need to know that!" she yelled at him while quickly picking up a stick and easily tossing it at the small fire demon, Hiei easily side stepped the thing. A smile pulled at his lips for a split second before his face returned to its normal cool and distant look. In that second though, the world seemed to stop for the young Yukari. It was only there for a fraction of a second and it seemed more like smirk than a smile, but Yukari was sure that it just had to be a smile. It was like an unpolished diamond a bit rough around the edges, but still a thing to marvel at.


	3. The girl who learned the word 'god'

Author's Note: So, since I got a few followers I decided to go ahead and update this baby~ I will also start work on an Attack on Titan Oc story! I'm pretty excited for that one too lolz. I also realize, my grammar and spelling suck but, that's because I don't proof read anything….and you can't make me.

Disclaimer: This is rather obvious but, for those who don't know, I do not own anything related to Yuyu Hakusho.

Chapter 3: The girl who learned the word 'god'

Yukari took in shallow breaths, she looked as if she were slightly beaten up, and she was covered in a disgusting layer of sweat. "Come on Hiei, we've been at this for hours now," she said between breaths, her tired orange eyes gazing at the sky above her as she laid on the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet though when the sharp blade of a sword embedded itself in the ground beside her head. "No one gave you permission to lay down," he said frowning a bit at the way she glared at him and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm tired though…T-I-R-E-D, tired!" she yelled out at him emphasizing on the tired part. For the last few days it had been like this, ever since the imposter incident Hiei had been mercilessly training her, on the days she didn't go to school Hiei would literally drag her out of bed pajamas and all, it was a fight just to get a few seconds to change her clothes. In the time after that she would then be forced to do some kind of ridiculous training with him until she either was ready to pass out or did pass out. If Yukari did have classes than right after school Hiei was the first person she saw going on about how annoying it was to wait for her classes to be finished….long gone were the days where Kurama would come to fetch her. It was getting to the point where her friends were beginning to question her relationship with the shorter male. "Yukari! Hiei!" the voice came flooding into Yukari's ears, a smile going from ear to ear pulled at her lips before she took off running. "Kurama! Save me! Hiei's being mean!" she called back before she took off running as if she could actually out run the fire demon behind her.

The moment she took off somewhere behind her she heard Hiei move from his spot she couldn't keep up with his movements yet, but she was able to hear the subtle movements. She was getting better at being a demon…it made her feel a bit proud. It was then that she came to a stop and held up her small dagger just in time to listen to the clang of metal hitting metal. "Holy crap, you could have killed me!" she frantically shouted to the dark haired male behind her. "Stupid girl, use your brain for a change," he retorted, the frustration clear in his voice…sometimes this woman made him wonder if Kuwabara was the smarter one between the two of them. Yukari slowly cast her gaze downwards looking over the crossed blades the light from the sun gently shone off them. She gasped a loud at what she noticed but, her surprised face quickly became a slightly angered one. "Even if you used the blunt end of the sword it still would have hurt," she muttered under her breath only to end up having to deal with Hiei putting more force behind his blade. She struggled to keep the sword at bay not wanting to get hit with even the blunt end of it. She was so focused on struggling to keep the sword away from her that she hadn't noticed a new presence walk into the small clearing. Hiei quickly pulled his sword back, sheathing it in one swift movement, Yukari stumbled forward the moment the weapon disappeared. She stumbled right into the arms of the infamous fox thief himself.

"Kurama! Hiei is so totally picking on me again!" she spoke up filling her eyes with crocodile tears and clinging to him, Kurama could only laugh at the sight of Yukari's large, watery eyes. He raised a hand and gently placed it on top of her head before ruffling the brown locks out of place. "Well, I'm here to save you then. Botan is looking for you," he spoke and fought back a faint blush as the young woman's face quickly lit up in a brilliant smile, specs of light dancing around the frame of her face. In the next second, she was peeling herself from Kurama and turning around to jump at Hiei, arms outstretched to hug the smaller fire apparition. She failed miserably though and almost ended up hugging the tree behind him. "Aw, damn…still too slow," she muttered under her breath a small pout forming on her lips, but it quickly turned to a smile when she turned back around to Kurama, Hiei standing beside him. "Well, I'll see you boys later then!" she spoke up a happy ring in her voice before she ran off in the direction of Genkai's. "Hmph, the stupid woman is gathering sunlight," Hiei spoke, but still didn't turn his attention toward his companion. Kurama nodded his head gently in agreement with his friend. "But for what reason?" Kurama asked, but he received no answer just as expected. "On another note, you two seem to be getting rather…friendly…," Kurama spoke eyeing his friend with a bit of suspicion and raising a curious brow when he heard Hiei scoff. "Don't try to push your weaknesses onto me, you're the one who had the elevated heartbeat when she clung to you," the darker male spoke turning his vision slightly to eye the red headed male whom only gave an audible sigh. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Kurama said his own voice taking on a bit of a sly tone. Hiei fully turned his attention toward the fox, a harsh glare placed firmly on his face. "Your senses must be going dull if you hear jealousy in my tone," he spoke but, was only laughed at by the fox. "Well, if I'm truly mistaken about your weak spot for her, then I'll just take her myself. It would be a lie to say I wasn't interested," Kurama said watching as his friend only disappeared from his spot, leaving Kurama alone to chuckle softly at how far in denial his good friend was.

"Oh, Yukari there you are!" Botan exclaimed coming out of a room that Yukari had just passed. She jumped onto the short haired girl and cuddled herself into her, rubbing her cheek against Yukari's own cream colored cheek. "Hey Botan! You needed me for something," Yukari spoke happily bringing her hands up to hug the friendly grim reaper right back. "A nearby shrine is holding a festival! I thought we could all dress up and go!" Botan spoke an excited tone in her voice, the tone only matched the expression on Yukari's face. "Really?! That sounds like so much fun!" Yukari said happily and allowed Botan to drag her off to a nearby room where the other women were gathered and drinking tea. "So, I already told Yusuke we're going. He's going to let the other guys know too," Keiko spoke up just as Botan and Yukari entered the room. The girls exchanged pleasantries as Yukari took a seat beside Shizuru and Botan. They all chatted for a while, talking about random stuff, whatever came to mind, it was rather nice, but soon enough the need for a shower was kicking in…double time. Yukari had completely forgotten about how she spent most of her morning sweating her brains out. She slowly excused herself from the girls, but not before they all decided to tease her about her long morning, especially Botan, the woman was relentless with her teasing. Yukari left the room, the girls laughing like baboons behind her, it didn't matter how many times she told them that her and short stuff were not interested in each other…they just had terribly over active imaginations.

Yukari slowly slipped into the bathroom and quickly stripped down, the water would no doubt feel so nice against her skin.

Time Skip

Yukari laced her arm through Kurama's smiling at the glittering lights throughout the festival. She was surprised everyone had turned up, Kurama even said Hiei was nearby, but he didn't want to get too involved. Yukari kept an eye out for him, but she knew if that man didn't want to be seen then he would never be seen. Yukari looked ahead of her it seemed everyone had paired off in some way, Keiko was dragging along a reluctant Yusuke, Kuwabara was following Yukina around like a love struck puppy, and Botan was chatting away with Shizuru, even Yukari was clinging gently to Kurama's arm. A part of her kind of wished it was the short and temperamental one that she had her arm laced with but, that was nothing more than a laughable thought. He was so fun to tease. Yukari gave a small sigh before looking around the festival once more, her eyes falling on a game that involved scooping up goldfish. "Kurama! We' have to go play!" she said excitedly tugging on the foxes arm with a bit of force. "Alright, Alright, no need to tug my arm off," Kurama responded gently watching as Yukari fiddled to find her money, he smiled a bit before paying the vendor himself. He handed Yukari one of the scoops and her face seemed to light up. "Thanks so much!" she spoke up a happy ring her voice as she kneeled in front of the goldfish. The two of them barely aware of how their friends had decided the ditch the two of them and continue walking on without them.

She watched as the unsuspecting fish swam around with mild curiosity as she tried to pinpoint exactly which one she wanted. It took her a moment, but soon enough she found a bright orange one with little flecks of white in his tail. She smiled brightly at it before dipping her scoop into the water and gently tried to get the fish out, but of course the paper of the scoop buckled under the weight of the fish. The fish easily fell back into the water and continued to swim around with his little friends. Yukari gave a small sigh before turning her brightly colored eyes back toward her red headed companion. "Do you want to give it a try?" she asked raising a curious brow toward the male. He grinned a bit at her before giving her a simple 'sure'. She smiled back up at him before standing up and moving off to the side while Kurama took her original spot in front of the fishes. She hovered over him for a moment with a slight gleam of excitement in her eyes, but just as he was about to dip the scoop into the water she heard a familiar voice ring out through the crowd. The voice was soft, but at the same time had a tone that demanded her attention.

"Amaterasu, where are you? I'm still waiting for you," the voice spoke, but from what Yukari could tell no one else could hear it. She was the only one looking through the crowds of people trying to find the owner of the masculine voice.

"Here you go Yukari," Kurama spoke up pulling the woman from her daze as he held up a clear bag with a bright orange fish swimming around on the inside. "Huh?! You already got it! I didn't even see you do it!" she spoke up excitedly before grabbing the bag and grinning at the small fish. "Thank you so much," she said happily before he asked her the question of what she was going to name it. She pursed her lips at the question since she was unsure as to what she would name the brightly colored fish. The bright orange color reminded her of the sun… "Amaterasu…," she spoke almost in a trance like state as she stared at the fish. She didn't even notice the way her friends eyes went wide with shock and he silently wondered why she was name a fish by that name, but before he could voice his question Yukari mentioned the need to use a restroom. He gave a small nod toward her and slowly followed behind her as she walked ahead looking for a restroom.

When she finally found one she gently pushed her fish into Kurama's hands and told him she would only be gone for a minute. "Alright, I'll meet you back here in a minute then," he stated before turning in the opposite direction and making his way toward the male restroom. Yukari was left for a moment feeling slightly bad that she had just dumped her fish on him, but she hadn't known he was going to go in as well. She gave a small sigh before shrugging her shoulders and moving toward the female's restroom. She stopped in front of the mirror in the restroom and looked over her hair and makeup. It wasn't another elaborate, but she still didn't want to walk around with running mascara or something of the sorts. She gently brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes, but her hand paused when she once more heard that masculine voice demanding for her attention.

"Amaterasu, I know you're finally here. Why won't you come and find me?" it spoke and before Yukari knew what was happening she felt herself plunged into darkness. The only thing that she was aware of was the voice that kept calling out for Amaterasu and a light somewhere far off in the distance of this dark place. She slowly moved towards that light with the hope that it was her ticket out of this strange and dark place.

It wasn't long before she had finally reached the light and discovered that it was a small little glowing ball. She blinked a few times as she looked it over with mild curiosity before raising a hand and gently running her small fingers over it. In the next moment the light grew to the point where it blinded her and she quickly closed her eyes. The next time she opened her eyes she found that she was finally out of that dark place, but she was in an area she didn't recognize. She appeared to be in a small park, the place was empty, and the she could hear the festivities of the festival somewhere off in the distance. The next thing that she noticed was that she was in the warm embrace of another person. They were holding her tight against them and from what she could see they had dark blue hair to the point where it was almost black. She tried to push away, but she found that she couldn't move her body, it was limp against them. "Amaterasu, I'm so glad you've come back to me…," the male said and she recognized the voice to be that of the male whom she had heard earlier at the festival. The mysterious voice that no one other than herself seemed to be able to hear.

A hand slowly moved into her hair and gently clutched at her short brown locks ignoring how the movement was ruining the simple hair style she had done up. She frowned slightly before trying to tell the man that he was mistaken, she was Yukari not the sun goddess from the legends, but she soon found that her voice was also gone. The mystery man gently stroked her hair before slightly pulling away from her. He still held on tight to the back of her head and gently pulled on her hair to force her to look up to him. She found that he was pale in color and his eyes were the same color as his hair if only a few shades lighter. She had never seen his face and yet for some reason he seemed so familiar to her…his name it was on the tip of her tongue. 'What was it again…?' she thought to herself ignoring the close proximity between the two of them as he gently pressed his forehead against her own. She was pulled from her thoughts though when she noticed the man slowly inching closer to her lips and the first thought that came to her was how pissed she was that she was attracting all the wrong guys. She once more tried to push away from him, but failed miserably once again. All she could do was silently scream for help and to her surprise it actually came in the form of a sword slicing away at the backside of the male.

The man gave a frustrated sigh before pulling away from Yukari, his body slowly fading away from the real world. He said nothing as he glared at the shorter male before him, never tearing his gaze away from the man until his entire being had finally faded away. "An…illusion?" Yukari spoke before blinking rapidly in surprise at the sound of her own voice. She was happy that her voice was returned to her, but she was still terribly confused as well. Hiei slowly turned away from her prepared to leave the scene and return back to the shadows he had come from, but the young girl was surprisingly quick to grab his sleeve. He turned an angered glare toward the brown haired female before demanding that she let him go, but she only violently shook her head. The frown on his face grew and forcefully pulled his sleeve from her fingertip only to have her full on tackle him to the ground. She wasn't going to let him escape right now because right now he was the only person around to answer her questions. She put a knee on both sides of him, sitting herself against his lower abdomen and ignoring his furious glare. "Why did he call me…Amaterasu?" she asked looking down at him with a slightly pathetic look splashed across her face. She spoke before he could throw some violent promises her way that she was sure he would more than likely act on.


End file.
